bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Crusher
is Aranaut's Battle Gear. It is part of the Battle Cannons group. Information Description Battle Crusher is a Bakugan Battle Gear. It is mega-cannon blaster with an auto target lock feature that will fire as many shots as needed. It fires flashes of energy beams that can tear into an opponent. It operates a directional defense system to protect itself. The Battle Crusher has the ability to upgrade itself on command. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Battle Crusher helped the digital clone Aranaut defeat Nemus and Piercian. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders It was first used by Fabia to battle Drago but they were both defeated in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders episode 3. It reappears to battle against Plitheon but lost due to the bug in the field. Battle Crusher was to battle Phosphos and failed but they managed to defeat Lythirus and Plitheon later on. It was used to battle Lumagrowl but failed. In the battle against Ren, it helped Aranaut defeat Linehalt and Rubanoid in episode 26. In episode 35, it is used against Lumagrowl and Barias Gear. ; Ability Cards Clone Aranaut's Battle Crusher Ability Cards * ???: Doubles the power level of Battle Crusher. * ???: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities. Battle Crusher Ability Cards * Battle Crusher Duke: (Combat Pressure Mode/Battle Crusher Mode/Battle Crusher Doom): Adds 500 Gs to Battle Crusher and halves the effects of all the opponent's next abilities. (Happens on all rounds) * Battle Crusher Demise: Subtracts 600 Gs from each opponent. * Battle Crusher Extreme Battle Original Automatic Defense System: Game It was released along with Lansor, Terrorcrest and Barias Gear. It comes with Haos Aranaut in Bakugan Combat Set at Target, Aranaut has 760 Gs and Copper Battle Crusher is 80 Gs. The Reference Card is from Zukanator. Another Copper one comes in Brawler Game Packs with 100 Gs. You can get a regular Copper with 100 Gs A Silver one has 80 Gs. Battle Crusher's cannon can be angeled foward. ;Reference cards * Haos Effect: 'You get +50 G-Power for each Gate Card in your enemies used pile if your enemy has more Gate cards in his used pile than you. * 'Darkus Effect: If your opponent has a Gear or Trap at the battle you get +50 G-Power. Bakugan Dimensions * Special Ability: Bulwark Arm. Blocks Weak demage; last 1 turn; fast * Gold: Strength and Willpower (1 Time) * Silver: Strength (2 Times) * Copper: Strength and Agility (1 Time) Trivia *When closed it looks a lot like a GN Drive from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. *Its original name was Battle Crasher. *Barias Gear often comes in game packs with Battle Crusher probably because they're both Haos Battle Gear. *It is the only Battle Gear with a ability with a largest name and have five abilities. *Digital clone Aranaut's battle gear abilities are different, which doesn't make sense because it's supposed to be an identical clone of it. However, they both have the same standard abilities. *Digital clone Aranaut's battle gear is called Battle Crasher instead of Battle Crusher. Battle Crasher could be a variant of Battle Crusher that was meant for the digital clone, since they possess different abilities. Gallery Anime File:Battle_chrasher.jpg|Battle Crusher emerging from the Gauntlet in Gear Form (closed) File:Battle_chrasher(open).jpg|Battle Crusher attached to Aranaut in Ball Form File:Picture_26.png|Battle Crusher attached to Aranaut in Bakugan Form Aranaut Battle Crusher Baku.PNG|Battle Crusher attached to Aranaut File:Aranaut_Battle_Crusher.jpg Aranaut using Battle Crusher doom.jpg|Aranaut using Battle Crusher Duke Battle Crusher Demise.png|Battle Crusher Demise Battle Crusher Attacking.PNG|Battle Crusher Doom Aranaut+Battle Crasher1.JPG Aranaut+Battle Crasher0.JPG dsvxfrs.JPG xdfwewds.JPG fdrtyry.JPG sdxcv.JPG Game File:Haos_Aranaut_Battle_Crasher.jpg|Haos Aranaut with Battle Crusher File:Screen_shot_2010-04-27_at_9.54.34_PM.png|Battle Crusher (Closed) File:Screen_shot_2010-04-27_at_9.54.23_PM.png|Haos Aranaut with Battle Crusher File:DSC00346.JPG|Copper Battle Crusher File:96CA3IQ06H.jpg|Battle Crusher File:Battle_crasher.jpg|Battle Crusher File:BK CD Battle Crusher 1.jpg File:SilverBattleCrusher.jpg|Silver Battle Crusher BCBC.png Baugan Dimensions Bulwarkarm.jpg Silver BattleCrusher Closed.png Gold BattleCrusher Closed.png Copper BattleCrusher Closed.png Copper_BattleCrusher.png Gold_BattleCrusher.png Silver_BattleCrusher.png References Category:Battle Gear Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Weapons Category:Neathian Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Castle Knights